Bone staples are widely used in bone fixation surgery and in particular in foot and ankle surgery. The use of bone staples is considered to be an effective internal fixation method. The advantages of bone staples include easier fixation of bones, reduced surgical time and trauma which in turn leads to improved healing and reduced postoperative pain.
Various types of bone staples are available, differing in shape and physical properties. Recently bone staples have been introduced based on shape memory materials.
Shape memory bone staples find application in a variety of bone surgery techniques, including without limitation, osteotomies of the first phalanx of the foot, arthrodesis of the first metatarsal phalangeal joint, etc. Regardless of the surgical procedure, and when using memory metal bone staples, it is necessary for two holes to be drilled at appropriate locations of the bone(s) such that when the memory metal staples are inserted into the holes, the staples exert the proper amount of compression. Furthermore, bone staples vary in width depending upon the procedure in which they are being used. This necessitates both selection of the proper staple size as well as precise locating of the holes in the bones in which the legs of the staple are placed.
Prior art drill guides used with bone staples generally comprise a blade with multiple holes or guide bores, the spacing between the holes corresponding to typical staple sizes. Other drill guides generally comprise blocks having holes therethrough, the spacing of the holes corresponding to the staple size to be used. With respect to the use of these drill guides formed of blocks, it is generally necessary to have a different block or drill guide for each sized staple.